rings the female umbreon a differnt story chap1
by joehayes1234
Summary: sorry about the spilleing i am going to wrerite my storys this summer
1. Chapter 1

my name is rings i am a female umbreon i have white fur and red rings i am going to tell you my story i have a abuse family my mom and dad they are both espons they hate me i was born a umbreon some humans testet on my mom and they made me i am just a actited my mom allways tells me i know she is right i just want a purpoes. here is my story so far rings here now yes mom what did you say! i mean yes my mom doest let me call her mom its your first day of school and you better not mess up slaps her owe theres more were that comes from when you get home now go yes ok i going gets to school runs into someone in the hallways so sorry its ok whats your name my name is rings you my name is glay i am a glaceon ok see you around then the day goes by time to go home then she gets home hi were did this picture come from it looks horibble i wanted to inbress you stuiped child you wasted a peace of paper ribs the picture of her mother in half but i worked hard on that you etiot kicks her in the ribs rings strates wimbering go to your room your cosuins are comeing over and i do not want them finding you and no dinner for you tonight ok she goes to her room why am i such a failuer i am only one year old and i cant do anything right she heres her cosuises coming in hey aunt sun how have you been oh good i gusss we will get this party going soon yah

end of chapt 1 plese cooment all storys will be redone when they are fineshed soory about the spilleing


	2. Chapter 2

as rings cousins were all downstares she heers 2 people coming up its sounds like her mom and dad but then she heers a 3rd voice the bathroom is right there(just to let you know umbreon and espons are at war should have metioned that in the first chapter sorry) doint go into that room she must of been pointing at my room wicth only had a sheet and pallow i was lucky enofe to even get a blakent why not aunt sun thats were we keep most of are food and other things. oh ok then i acitendly made a creeking sound when i turned over on my sheet someones in there i think fine go get the other family members we have something we have been keeping from you all oh great know i am so getting a lot of whipings tonight. ok what it is that we have been hiding from you is a umbreon heres them all gasp not just any umbreon but my dumb daughter i should let you know some humans tested on me and made me have a umbreon here she is i get ready for the insultes opens the door why are you careing for that thing you know what your right why am i careing for her get out now no mommy get out you iteot startes punching her hard leveing her with a swelling eye her father takes her drags her by the scuff puts a blindfold over her face than ties her up takes her to a lake and throws her in no no gets a mouth feel of water then hits a rock in the lake and blacks out pov swich my name is night i am a male umbreon with yellow rings me and my family always go fishing for magicarp at the lake we were at the lake and i saw something floting it looked like a umbreon hey dad look grabs the big net cahes the umbreon yep its a umbreon it looks like its been beaten the crap out of let me get the clan docter out here stay here if she comes to talk to her in a kind voice her breath is bad does mouth to mouth on her she startes wakeing up (she is thinking of the last thing that happend to her) mom no doint throght me in he its ok i will not hurt you


	3. Chapter 3

my name is night were am i said the umbreon (this is still in nights pov) you are at the dark clan its going to be ok my dad went to get the doctor we are going to see if any bones are broken ok i saw you were floted in from the espon side yes i did my mother and father were both espons i was born a umbreon back to rings pov my mom and dad were capured my humans and my mom was tested on and the humans made a surime that would allwo the parent to have any eveloition so i was born thrught chemiclas just a lab experment is all i am worthless freek thats what everyone calls me no won should be called a freek ok were here there clan doctor is a very skeeled umbreon named flash ok i am going to move your legs around and see if any thing is broken owe first leg is bad second leg good third leg bad fouht leg good ok lets but you to sleep and begin surgery


End file.
